Begin Again
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Another story based upon a Taylor Swift song. A Niles/C.C. holiday story. Originally posted on the Advent Calendar on the Lauren Lane fansite.


**Begin Again**

C.C. tilted her head slightly as she observed her reflection in the mirror. The longer she stared, the more flagrant her flaws seemed to become. She frowned at herself as she fastened a strand of pearls around her neck before applying a ruby red lipstick to her pouted lips. She had never told anyone, but pearls and lipstick always made her feel simultaneously more feminine and more powerful; she always chose to wear them when she was feeling either her most or least confident.

She sighed heavily as she slipped one foot at a time into her black patent pumps. Colin had always hated when she wore high heels; he didn't seem to like the idea of her being as tall as he was, as if having a slight height advantage on her somehow made him more of a man - or rather that the lack of it meant that he was less of one. She rolled her eyes at this thought. She wondered what Niles' opinion was of her wearing heels. He had never seemed to be bothered by standing eye-to-eye with her. Personally, C.C. found it strangely intimate and thrilling, though she, of course, had never admitted this out loud.

After giving herself one more disapproving glance, C.C. decided it was time to go. As soon as she turned her key in the lock of the door, her heart began to race, making her feel quite foolish. She was not some antsy teenager; what was there to be nervous about, really? This was Niles, after all. Perhaps they hadn't always gotten along (she laughed to herself at this understatement as she got into her car), but she was comfortable with him at the very least. She didn't understand the anxiety she felt, though she suspected it still had to do with the gnawing suspicion that this was simply a pity date. She was yet to be convinced otherwise...

In an attempt to calm her increasingly frazzled nerves, C.C. turned up the volume on her car stereo as she turned onto the street. She smiled to herself as familiar notes rose and fell melodically before the singer's sultry voice began: _"It's very clear, our love is here to stay, not for a year but ever and a day..."_

Colin had always complained when she listened to her recording of this song, saying that it was "melodically atrocious". "I don't get it," he had said each time. At this, C.C. had always smiled distantly and replied with a simple _"I do."_

C.C., never allowing herself to be late for anything, arrived at the cafe seven minutes early. Niles probably wouldn't arrive for about ten more minutes, she decided, as men in her experience always seemed to find it customary to arrive late no matter the occasion, but she chose to go inside anyway and find them a table.

The cafe was small, cozy, and warm against the bitter winter wind nipping outside. Aromas of dark espresso, rich chocolates, and buttery pastries welcomed her at the door. C.C. scanned the room for a suitable table and was surprised to see Niles rising from his chair to greet her. She smiled at him as he raised a hand to wave at her. Her heart hammered a foreign yet somehow strangely familiar rhythm in her chest as she walked to him.

"I didn't expect to see you here," C.C. said, almost breathlessly.

"Well, I _was_ invited..." he replied with a sly grin.

She glared playfully at him and jabbed him in the chest with her index finger.

"I _meant_ I didn't expect you to be here so early."

Niles didn't reply but rather pulled out a chair for her, took her hand, and helped her onto the high cafe stool. She felt a stirring in her chest at the kind gesture. She couldn't remember the last time a date had been so genuinely gentle with her. He, however, did not seem to consider his actions as out of the ordinary but instead took his own seat across the table and smiled innocently, not at all realizing the effect he was already having on her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he carefully handed her a steaming cup of a caramel brûlée latte he had already ordered for her - her favorite.

C.C. pressed her lips tightly together and nodded, averting her eyes as she did so. He was perplexed with her uncharacteristic shyness, but he found it endearing as well.

"Would you like me to order?"

She nodded again before quietly adding a lighthearted "I trust you."

C.C. blew ripples in her latte to cool the hot liquid before taking a careful sip from the cup. She felt a warmth spread through her body and was uncertain as to whether this was a result of the coffee or of from the handsome butler who had just turned back to smile at her from across the room. Either way, she could not deny that she felt a delightful sense of excitement as he walked toward her once more. She lowered her eyes to the cup in her hands and Niles placed a couple of plates on the table and took his seat.

"Try not to inhale it all at once," he teased, noting her hesitation.

He had but a brief moment to be intrigued by her uncharacteristic shyness before her eyes snapped to his and she remarked "You brought food for me too? I thought this," here she indicated the plates stacked with various pastries, miniature pies, and petit fours, "was your idea of a little snack."

C.C.'s heart leapt at the sound of Niles' hearty laughter as he tossed his head back joyfully, looking quite childlike as he did so. She thought it strange that he found her funny, particularly when it was at his expense. She knew that Colin had never accepted her sense of humor; whenever she made a joke, he would frown deeply and stare at her until the moment ended rather awkwardly. C.C. pushed these thoughts aside...

"Have one," he offered, holding a plate out in front of her.

At this point, C.C. was so famished that there was really no need in declining. She picked out a chocolate petit four that was decorated with red icing to make it look like a Christmas present. She caught his eye just before she bit into the small treat, closing her eyes blissfully as she did so.

"Good?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded.

"Delicious... but maybe not as good as yours."

She lifted her eyes to meet his as she smiled at him. Niles felt a distinctive flutter in his chest and in the pit of his stomach as C.C. winked flirtatiously at him.

They were oblivious to the fact that hours were passing as they talked, ate, and laughed together. More than once, Niles had gotten the urge to reach out across the small table and take C.C.'s hand into his own, but he had resisted in fear that his touch would not be welcomed. They were having too wonderful of a time for him to do something reckless that would sabotage it now.

"It's getting late..." C.C. spoke hesitantly.

Their plates and cups had been empty for at least an hour or two, but she wouldn't have even suggested leaving if the cafe hadn't been closing within 15 minutes.

He noticed what appeared to be sadness and reluctance in her eyes.

"Would you care to go for a walk?" he asked, hoping he was not wrong.

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile that seemed to warm him more thoroughly than his steaming cappuccino had.

C.C. wrapped her coat tighter around her body to face the icy blast from the wind outside as they left the comfort and warmth of the small cafe. It had begun to snow slightly, and Niles watched in wonder as tiny sparkling snowflakes caught in her eyelashes and hair.

"Perhaps it wasn't the best time for a walk after all," he spoke apologetically, concerned that the snow would be a bother to her.

"Don't be silly," she replied, tilting her head back to enjoy the feel of the snowflakes wisping against her chilled cheeks. "It's perfect."

Niles grinned as he watched the joy spread over her lovely face. _Perfect_... He certainly couldn't argue with that.

They strolled slowly down the street in a comfortable silence, despite the busy city hustling and bustling around them. Niles felt a shiver spread through his body as C.C.'s arm bumped against his. He had assumed that the physical contact was accidental until he felt her hand slip tenderly into his. In return, he tightened her hold on her hand in silent appreciation.

C.C. felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and content fill her like a breath of fresh air. She thought of Colin, only to notice how long it had been since she had thought of him at all, and the happiness she felt seemed to diminish somewhat in place of annoyance. Just as she mustered enough confidence to bring up him in conversation, Niles stopped suddenly in front of a theater that played old movies. She watched his face, aglow from the Christmas lights bordering the signs and windows, as he stared at a movie poster of a series of holiday movies that were to be shown in the theater.

"These are some of the movies I used to watch with my family every Christmas," Niles explained, pointing at a movie poster.

She smiled, intrigued to hear him speak of his family, which he did so rarely. All thoughts of Colin had vanished.

"This one starts in half an hour. We should go," she said, still holding tightly to his hand.

"Really?"

"Really. It'll be fun."

Before he had given himself the chance to consider the consequences, Niles leaned over and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. He briefly thought he had seen something spark in her eyes, but, to his horror, her face was expressionless. He opened his mouth to apologize, but C.C. spoke before he had the chance.

"You missed," she said flatly.

"I... what?"

In response, she grabbed his tie and tugged to pull him nearer until they were close enough that when C.C. replied, her lips brushed ever-so-lightly against his.

"I said you missed."

Niles' thoughts whirled into confusion and bliss as her mouth crashed hotly onto his.

"That's better," she said with a deep laugh, ending the kiss sooner than he would have liked.

"Yes, much..." he replied quietly.

C.C. regained hold of his hand and led the way into the theater. This would be a merry Christmas, indeed.

**The End**


End file.
